sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/24 Jun 2016
00:00:22 JOIN Agunachopace has warped in 00:00:26 CHAT Agunachopace: I have returned! 00:00:34 CHAT DaniSkies: welcome back 00:00:35 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Aguna! O/ 00:01:35 CHAT DaniSkies: brb, breakfast 00:17:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 00:17:30 CHAT Agunachopace: We should make a proper funeral... 00:19:34 CHAT Leucippus: I'm not paying lol 00:19:57 JOIN Regimango has warped in 00:20:19 CHAT Regimango: hello o/ 00:22:17 JOIN XxObjectShows4LifexX has warped in 00:22:48 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: hi 00:23:07 CHAT DaniSkies: i have 11 more gems to do, i've been doing this since 10 last night ;; 00:23:13 CHAT Regimango: Hi object 00:23:31 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: hi regi 00:26:49 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:28:45 CHAT Raelcontor: back 00:28:47 CHAT XxObjectShows4LifexX: wb 00:29:53 CHAT Raelcontor: btw 00:29:56 CHAT Raelcontor: dani 00:30:04 CHAT DaniSkies: me 00:30:13 CHAT Raelcontor: me: hey so do you wanna watch that one movie me and alyssa watched the other day? (repo) 00:30:18 CHAT Raelcontor: mom: i mean 00:30:22 CHAT Raelcontor: mom: i guess 00:30:40 CHAT Raelcontor: me (interntally): smallyes 00:30:49 CHAT Raelcontor: inb4 i get in trouble tbh 00:30:59 CHAT DaniSkies: rip 00:31:06 CHAT DaniSkies: >http://puu.sh/pDKiP.png CHAT ah yes it's ugly and perfect 00:31:17 CHAT Raelcontor: mark it up: starts 00:31:19 CHAT Raelcontor: me: sweats loudly 00:32:14 CHAT DaniSkies: it's a bit better now CHAT >http://puu.sh/pDKmS.png 00:32:58 CHAT DaniSkies: and i mean really 00:32:59 CHAT DaniSkies: rest in pieces 00:34:00 CHAT Raelcontor: im wheezing internally rn 00:34:06 CHAT Raelcontor: mom: whats the movie called? 00:34:13 CHAT Raelcontor: me: repo the genetic opra,,, 00:34:23 CHAT Raelcontor: mom: whips out phone to check in imdb 00:34:26 CHAT Raelcontor: me: smalloh no 00:34:28 CHAT DaniSkies: 8 more and i'm done 00:34:36 CHAT DaniSkies: ;w; 00:34:45 QUIT XxObjectShows4LifexX has warped out 00:34:50 CHAT DaniSkies: my mom doesn't mind, she thinks there's too much sex, but my dad enjoyed 00:34:59 CHAT Raelcontor: mom: rated r 00:35:03 CHAT Raelcontor: me: sweats 00:35:07 CHAT Raelcontor: me: it's just gor-- 00:35:12 CHAT DaniSkies: REST IN PIECES 00:35:21 CHAT Raelcontor: mom: for sexually explicit content, language, gore, and drug usage 00:35:26 CHAT Raelcontor: me: smallumm um um 00:35:28 CHAT DaniSkies: >drug 00:35:32 CHAT DaniSkies: fiction drugs 00:35:38 CHAT Raelcontor: i told her zydrate is fictional ye 00:37:14 CHAT Raelcontor: im reading the negative reviews and i just 00:37:48 CHAT Raelcontor: "So, we have Shilo Wallace (Alexa Vega), a pale, sickly, pampered teenager who looks like she stepped out of a Hot Topic poster." 00:37:55 CHAT Raelcontor: smallITS SO TRUE 00:38:30 CHAT DaniSkies: tru feck 00:38:32 CHAT DaniSkies: *fect 00:38:55 CHAT Raelcontor: Leu 00:39:03 CHAT Raelcontor: l e u 00:39:05 CHAT Leucippus: hi 00:39:14 CHAT Raelcontor: can we pm for a moment regarding staff things 00:39:20 CHAT Leucippus: sure 00:39:36 QUIT 12gemstopaz has warped out 00:40:33 CHAT DaniSkies: !summon Regi 00:40:40 CHAT Regimango: wazzup 00:40:57 CHAT DaniSkies: pm for a moment, same reason as rael and leu 00:41:03 CHAT Regimango: sure 00:41:39 CHAT Raelcontor: ur not in trouble 00:41:52 QUIT Agunachopace has warped out 00:48:50 CHAT Regimango: i know im not :P 00:48:56 CHAT Leucippus: yes you r 00:49:23 CHAT Leucippus: !tell Democritus I said hi. 00:49:23 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell Democritus I said hi. when I see them again. 00:50:03 CHAT DaniSkies: i love that sentence right there 00:50:05 CHAT DaniSkies: brb 00:56:50 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 01:07:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 01:08:15 CHAT DaniSkies: 6 more and i'm done 01:08:16 CHAT DaniSkies: nope 01:08:19 CHAT DaniSkies: i'm giving up for now 01:12:52 CHAT DaniSkies: Nevermind, it's five now. 01:20:12 CHAT Regimango: /me sighs 01:20:14 CHAT Regimango: done 01:21:59 QUIT Regimango has warped out 01:22:37 CHAT DaniSkies: i'm leaving the bot up. 01:23:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 01:23:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 01:25:24 JOIN The Mind Player has warped in 01:26:10 CHAT Leucippus: Hi mind player 01:26:15 CHAT The Mind Player: Hi Iro 01:26:56 CHAT Leucippus: how are you? 01:27:32 CHAT The Mind Player: Good, Good, Thought I would have a rough day today 01:27:35 CHAT The Mind Player: But didn't 01:28:51 CHAT The Mind Player: Howboutthine 01:29:06 CHAT Leucippus: I'm fine 01:29:19 CHAT Leucippus: Editing my profile right now 01:29:48 CHAT The Mind Player: I am dried, again, I drew a small Phoenix comic, but got bored 01:30:06 CHAT Leucippus: sorry to hear 01:30:15 CHAT Leucippus: I have to draw 16 more character 01:30:16 CHAT Leucippus: s 01:30:22 CHAT Leucippus: But I can't be bothered 01:30:33 CHAT Leucippus: Only three more until I can start my series 01:30:54 CHAT The Mind Player: I got bored after drawing Hetero, you can notice as I made Hetero a Robonoid 01:35:21 CHAT Leucippus: lol yeah 01:35:26 CHAT Leucippus: I have to go 01:35:30 CHAT Leucippus: Meet me on skype 01:35:37 CHAT Leucippus: !note finish profilr 01:35:56 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 01:35:59 CHAT The Mind Player: No Prob Bub ~Wolverine 01:36:11 QUIT The Mind Player has warped out 01:53:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 02:13:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 02:17:23 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 02:19:41 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 02:25:20 JOIN 12gemstopaz has warped in 02:25:56 QUIT 12gemstopaz has warped out 02:43:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 02:43:55 JOIN Regimango has warped in 03:03:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 03:05:58 JOIN Pseudo-Miracles has warped in 03:06:24 CHAT Regimango: hi odrey 03:06:35 CHAT Pseudo-Miracles: hi regi 03:10:29 CHAT Regimango: so wazzup 03:11:45 CHAT Pseudo-Miracles: idk 03:11:57 CHAT Pseudo-Miracles: nothing really 03:13:57 CHAT Regimango: okie then 03:28:41 QUIT Regimango has warped out 03:43:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 03:53:34 JOIN Sytosis has warped in 03:53:40 CHAT Sytosis: ew wiki,. 03:54:04 CHAT Sytosis: a bot that talks 03:54:05 CHAT Sytosis: hax 03:55:36 CHAT Sytosis: a regi! 03:55:41 CHAT Sytosis: i eat mangoes!~ 03:56:05 CHAT Sytosis: MANGOES 03:59:13 QUIT Regimango has warped out 04:00:05 JOIN Regimango has warped in 04:00:23 CHAT Regimango: warning for 6 posts in a row 04:04:02 QUIT Sytosis has warped out 04:15:43 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 04:16:33 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: So much passive aggressive hate 04:18:52 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 04:19:06 CHAT Periandlapis007: HILLO 04:19:13 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Hi 04:20:01 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I am so tired of OF 04:20:11 CHAT Periandlapis007: Heh 04:20:14 CHAT Periandlapis007: ? 04:20:59 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I'm not gonna say anything other than they still haven't gotten over what I did even though it blew over in a day 04:22:20 CHAT Periandlapis007: oh. 04:24:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 04:24:29 CHAT Regimango: Hi peri, hi noah 04:24:40 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Hey Regi 04:25:46 CHAT Periandlapis007: hi Regi. 04:25:56 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Hello, Chat. 04:26:38 CHAT Periandlapis007: hi,bit. 04:28:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: "Bit", that's a new one. 04:28:42 CHAT Periandlapis007: yay I'm a failure 04:28:44 CHAT Regimango: smallhi bot 04:28:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Hello, Regi. 04:29:04 CHAT Periandlapis007: lim gonna call duh bot bit for now on! 04:29:06 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Hi Robit 04:29:14 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Actually, Dani would like to speak. I think that's what xe's saying... 04:29:27 CHAT Periandlapis007: noice 04:29:37 CHAT Periandlapis007: Robit is its new name! 04:29:46 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Excuse you, I am a robont. 04:30:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: smallDani changed xyr mind. Xe's feeling sick and needs to drink water. 04:30:24 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Excuse you, I'm Dr. Zoidberg 04:30:31 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell DaniSkies DRINK MORE WATER it'll make you better, i promise when I see them again. 04:30:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Good good. 04:30:47 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop 04:30:53 CHAT Periandlapis007: Boy Mr.Robot bits can't have water! 04:31:24 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Wait a minute, excuse me 04:31:37 CHAT Periandlapis007: otay. 04:31:45 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Xe tried to draw Melanie Martinez, it didn't come out well. Xe's moving on and trying to draw Marina Diamandis next. If all else fails, xe can still draw Amy Winehouse. 04:31:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: /me cries for xyr 04:32:12 CHAT Periandlapis007: why 04:32:20 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 04:32:21 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Xe's... 04:32:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Here, and persistent. 04:32:29 CHAT DaniSkies: I need not your tears, bot. :L 04:32:40 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 04:32:44 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: There xe goes. Xe gone. 04:32:48 CHAT Periandlapis007: ?....... 04:32:49 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 04:33:02 CHAT Periandlapis007: .... 04:33:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Silence. 04:33:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: smallof the Lambs. 04:33:27 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 04:33:28 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: WAS A great movie 04:33:31 JOIN Democritos has warped in 04:33:35 CHAT Regimango: hi demo 04:33:39 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Hello, Demo. 04:33:39 CHAT Periandlapis007: HILLO 04:33:46 CHAT Democritos: hi regi 04:33:50 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Silence of the Lambs 04:33:59 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Silence of the Lambs 04:34:05 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me shakes self awake 04:34:11 CHAT Periandlapis007: UHH 04:34:18 CHAT Periandlapis007: OOPS CAPS 04:34:21 CHAT Periandlapis007: there 04:34:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: /me hushes Peri 04:34:31 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Quiet now, the aliens are coming. 04:34:34 CHAT Periandlapis007: im sorry! 04:34:37 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Sorry, but every mentioning of that movie draws me to it 04:34:55 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me throws Peri in a pit with a bottle of lotion 04:34:58 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Cover yourself in corn, it'll make it all better. 04:35:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I say this but it really won't. 04:35:14 CHAT Periandlapis007: I don't like corn. 04:35:17 CHAT Periandlapis007: Its mean. 04:35:21 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: It puts the lotion on it's skin or else it gets the hose again 04:35:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Corn is the basis of many foods we consume. 04:35:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Many. Foods. 04:35:44 CHAT Democritos: !log 04:35:45 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 04:35:46 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 10 messages logged. 04:35:47 CHAT Democritos: !logs 04:35:52 CHAT Democritos: !logs 04:35:56 CHAT Democritos: god damnit 04:35:58 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: s My diet consists of human flesh 04:36:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ... 04:36:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Is it the logs you are looking for? 04:36:21 CHAT Democritos: yes 04:36:24 CHAT Democritos: !logs 04:36:28 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Well, let me log again. 04:36:30 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 04:36:31 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 04:36:32 CHAT Periandlapis007: I like-*looks at blast robinoid and licks lips as they attack Duh bot* 04:36:43 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Oh, look! A link to the logs, right there in my message! 04:36:48 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ... 04:36:50 CHAT Regimango: corn was the primary crop of central america 04:36:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I should stop. 04:37:02 JOIN Sytosis has warped in 04:37:13 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me chews on robinoid * 04:37:15 CHAT Periandlapis007: why? 04:37:24 CHAT Periandlapis007: yo. 04:37:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Excuse me, that is my symbol you are chewing there. 04:37:38 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me hisses* 04:37:41 CHAT Periandlapis007: Miiinnee. 04:37:51 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me continues eating* 04:37:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ...This is fine. 04:38:27 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me purrs on the robinoids top * 04:38:36 CHAT Periandlapis007: Take me to homeworld bot! 04:38:38 CHAT Sytosis: regi get back to world 04:38:42 CHAT Sytosis: work* 04:38:50 CHAT Periandlapis007: hehheheh 04:38:58 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I am doctor Zoidberg 04:38:58 CHAT Democritos: don't get it 04:39:01 CHAT Regimango: cant i listen to the sultry voice of david attenborough 04:39:03 CHAT Periandlapis007: Brb 04:39:07 CHAT Democritos: why didn't the !logs command work 04:39:12 CHAT Sytosis: i mean you may be dropping out of physics but you are staying in bio my friend 04:39:22 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop! 04:39:37 CHAT Democritos: !info 04:39:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: Guys guess what! 04:39:46 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: What? 04:39:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: disabled. 04:40:02 CHAT Regimango: WHAT 04:40:06 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me holds up remains of the bot smiling with innocence * 04:40:09 CHAT Democritos: !ping 04:40:15 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: NOOOO! 04:40:20 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Pong! CBOT 0 04:40:22 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: My robit! 04:40:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: Nyehehe 04:40:49 CHAT Periandlapis007: Do it again!Do it again! 04:40:52 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 04:40:58 CHAT Democritos: hi Leu 04:41:04 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi. 04:41:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Hello, Leu. 04:41:09 CHAT Leucippus: hi 04:41:23 CHAT Periandlapis007: (who are you anyway?Ive never heard of you...) 04:41:25 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Leu! Hello! 04:41:28 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All of our chat moderators are here! This is wonderful! 04:41:28 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Peri 04:41:35 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: That is Zenzi-san 04:41:43 CHAT Periandlapis007: :0 04:41:49 CHAT Leucippus: Hi HI 04:41:50 CHAT Periandlapis007: No way. 04:41:54 CHAT Leucippus: Yep 04:41:55 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Yes way 04:41:56 CHAT Leucippus: this is zen 04:42:01 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me dies* 04:42:03 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: And I am not really Zoidberg 04:42:09 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I am a Dragonborn 04:42:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I must go soon. I will leave my messages to command. Please do not enable my commands, however. 04:42:27 CHAT Leucippus: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zenzizenzic 04:42:29 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: OK. Goodbye robit! 04:42:38 CHAT Leucippus: Bye mbd 04:42:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm not leaving, I'm just not speaking. 04:42:58 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Oh 04:43:10 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yep I'm a normal person who lays in their bed while in chat eating bots while watching adult swim while having a baby rat on my shoulder while my mom gets the tank ready for a bearded dragon I'm getting 04:43:25 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Peri 04:43:32 CHAT Leucippus: oh um... 04:43:33 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yea?:D 04:43:46 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: The first 3 parts of what you said were the same for me XD 04:43:55 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I'm literally doing that right now 04:44:08 CHAT Periandlapis007: Lol! 04:44:11 CHAT Periandlapis007: Noice! 04:44:26 CHAT Leucippus: Are there any new shows on Adult Swim? 04:44:30 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: No 04:44:32 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Well 04:44:41 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: The trippy psychedelic shows 04:44:49 CHAT Leucippus: Oh 04:44:57 CHAT Periandlapis007: Dunno.Im watching bob burgers.thats probably my favorite show on here. 04:45:03 CHAT Leucippus: Same 04:45:12 CHAT Leucippus: It's really underrated 04:45:14 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me hugs Leu and Peri 04:45:20 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yay! 04:45:22 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: WE ARE BURGEE BROTHERS! 04:45:27 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me hugs back* 04:45:27 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: BURGER* 04:45:36 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop! 04:45:37 CHAT Leucippus: I hate Tina as a character though 04:45:42 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me looks at Noah confused * 04:45:46 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I love Tina XD 04:45:51 QUIT Regimango has warped out 04:45:55 QUIT Sytosis has warped out 04:45:59 CHAT Pseudo-Miracles: hi 04:46:05 CHAT Leucippus: they left... 04:46:10 CHAT Periandlapis007: Im not male bud.....So I'm a sister. 04:46:13 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 04:46:14 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: OH 04:46:21 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Zoidberg knew that 04:46:38 CHAT Periandlapis007: I like Tina tooo but I like who I usally call bunny ears most. 04:46:50 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Louise? 04:46:53 CHAT Leucippus: Louise 04:46:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yep. 04:47:01 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Louise is aight 04:47:09 CHAT Leucippus: Louise is crazy 04:47:12 CHAT Leucippus: Gene is nasty 04:47:18 CHAT Periandlapis007: Shes weird.i can relate 04:47:20 CHAT Leucippus: Bob never wins 04:47:24 CHAT Leucippus: Linda is a man 04:47:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: lol 04:47:31 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Bob is the only normal(?) person 04:47:43 CHAT Leucippus: BUT I LOVE THEM ALL 04:47:45 CHAT Periandlapis007: True. 04:47:45 CHAT Leucippus: Yeah 04:47:50 CHAT Periandlapis007: Look at us. 04:48:00 CHAT Leucippus: But it seems like he never ends an episode getting what he wants 04:48:06 CHAT Periandlapis007: Were on the SU wiki talking about Bob Burgers.. 04:48:10 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Fun fact: The person who plays Tina also plays TV in Adventure Time 04:48:17 CHAT Leucippus: Ikr 04:48:20 CHAT Periandlapis007: (YAY!) 04:48:30 CHAT Leucippus: Demo 04:48:34 CHAT Democritos: yes 04:48:35 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: "Dad? Try jumping into a volcano" 04:48:47 CHAT Periandlapis007: And look at you Zenzi.You have a burger head 04:48:51 CHAT Pseudo-Miracles: .. 04:48:53 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Best line in Adventure Time 04:48:57 CHAT Pseudo-Miracles: im soconfused 04:48:57 CHAT Leucippus: same @odrey 04:49:14 CHAT Leucippus: Demo, are we going to do anything with our usernames? 04:49:14 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Pseudo, so you watch Bob's Burgers? 04:49:21 CHAT Pseudo-Miracles: nah 04:49:23 CHAT Democritos: what do you mean? 04:49:32 CHAT Periandlapis007: You guys need to watch it. 04:49:42 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: It's hilarious 04:49:49 CHAT Periandlapis007: ^yep 04:49:58 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: The way Tina runs makes me laugh 04:50:18 CHAT Periandlapis007: Ive never noticed that. 04:50:20 CHAT Leucippus: Our usernames are the names of the two guys who theorized the atomic theory, don't you think we would collab on something? 04:50:23 CHAT Leucippus: @demo 04:50:33 CHAT Democritos: hmm 04:50:36 CHAT Democritos: HMMM 04:50:48 CHAT Democritos: s make a series togather??? 04:50:53 CHAT Democritos: small s again? 04:51:02 CHAT Leucippus: ssmallI'll draw you're characters 04:51:08 CHAT Democritos: pls do 04:51:16 CHAT Periandlapis007: I miss SIMU,why'd you kill SIMU Demo?Such I nice person.........*cries* 04:51:26 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: s I'm always alone no one does collabs with me 04:51:31 CHAT Leucippus: Ask 04:51:31 CHAT Democritos: I killed him because he stole my emote 04:51:32 CHAT Periandlapis007: i will! 04:51:40 CHAT Democritos: (stevenismyuniverse) dreadfull 04:52:01 CHAT Periandlapis007: Ill collab.(whatever that means.But I'll do it!) 04:52:15 CHAT Leucippus: My dog is conversating with another dog that's four houses down 04:52:22 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Amazing 04:52:23 CHAT Periandlapis007: Aww...so mean....poor SIMU.. 04:52:44 CHAT Periandlapis007: My dog conversation 04:52:48 CHAT Democritos: s SIMU doesn't deserve your pity 04:52:50 CHAT Periandlapis007: *conversates with a wall 04:53:02 CHAT Leucippus: Neither does zen 04:53:10 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me gives SIMU my pity because I'm nice* 04:53:20 CHAT Democritos: SIMU and Zen are death 04:53:24 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me gives Zenzi pity aswel* 04:53:26 CHAT Democritos: *dead 04:53:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: So sad... 04:54:00 CHAT Democritos: hold up 04:54:03 CHAT Leucippus: I don't even remember who they are 04:54:07 CHAT Democritos: gonna make a tombstone for SIMU 04:54:11 CHAT Democritos: literally 04:54:16 CHAT Periandlapis007: Can I help? 04:54:19 CHAT Leucippus: pls do the same for me 04:54:29 CHAT Periandlapis007: I wanna help! 04:54:52 CHAT Democritos: k then 04:55:24 CHAT Periandlapis007: Ya You! 04:55:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: *Yay! 04:55:32 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me puts a shell in his shotgun and puts it under his chin 04:55:38 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Make one for me, too 04:55:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: Noooooo! 04:56:02 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me takes it* 04:56:06 CHAT Periandlapis007: No! 04:57:05 CHAT Periandlapis007: I mustn't lose anyone else! 04:57:20 CHAT Periandlapis007: I'm so happy 04:57:39 CHAT Periandlapis007: i finally have my notifications back 04:58:40 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me pulls sidearm out of thin air 04:58:50 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me cries 04:58:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: Nooo! 04:59:01 CHAT Leucippus: Noah 04:59:09 CHAT Periandlapis007: Leu 04:59:20 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: What? 04:59:22 CHAT Leucippus: lapidot 04:59:26 CHAT Periandlapis007: yay! 04:59:32 CHAT Leucippus: What's your time zone @noah 04:59:43 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Central 04:59:55 CHAT Leucippus: cool 04:59:56 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: It's currently 12:02 AM 04:59:56 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 05:00:11 CHAT Periandlapis007: I dunno what mine is but its 12:00 here! 05:00:16 CHAT Leucippus: We're in the same one 05:00:42 CHAT Periandlapis007: :D 05:00:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: It is currently 2:00 PM. 05:01:04 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Oh, dear, that's quite a bit off there. 05:01:11 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yeah... 05:01:48 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Wait, Leu, your time is 12? 05:01:56 CHAT Leucippus: yep 05:02:12 CHAT Periandlapis007: Mine is 12:01!Im an eavesdropper I'm sorry. 05:02:25 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Cool. If you dont mins me asking, what state do you live in? 05:02:33 CHAT Leucippus: Kansas 05:02:39 CHAT Leucippus: there is not shit to do here 05:02:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: NOICE 05:02:48 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Cool. I live in Mississippi 05:02:58 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm from California. 05:03:00 CHAT Leucippus: My grandpa was born there 05:03:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: /me is shot. 05:03:05 CHAT Periandlapis007: Texas 05:03:16 CHAT Periandlapis007: :D 05:03:17 CHAT Leucippus: mbd 05:03:19 CHAT Leucippus: pls 05:03:22 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: XD 05:03:35 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: So true, MBD, so true 05:03:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Please, what? I am only stating facts. : ) 05:03:43 CHAT Democritos: actually 05:03:48 CHAT Democritos: MBD is a program 05:03:57 CHAT Periandlapis007: Whhaaaaa? 05:03:57 CHAT Democritos: so technically you live in cyberspace 05:03:58 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Controlled by a person 05:03:59 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: For the most part. 05:04:03 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: WAIT 05:04:13 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm waiting. 05:04:14 CHAT Leucippus: >It is currently 2:00 PM. 05:04:15 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: MBD is technically a cyborg 05:04:16 CHAT Leucippus: -mbd 05:04:29 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Confirmed 05:04:31 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Actually, it is 2:04 PM. 05:04:37 CHAT Periandlapis007: ^ 05:04:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: same for me 05:04:49 CHAT Leucippus: yeah it's not 2 pm in cali 05:04:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: *12:04 05:04:59 CHAT Periandlapis007: actually 05:05:02 CHAT Leucippus: Demo lives there 05:05:06 CHAT Leucippus: 2:05* 05:05:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I said I was FROM California. I do not live in California. 05:05:18 CHAT Democritos: it's 10:05 here 05:05:18 CHAT Democritos: pm 05:05:18 CHAT Periandlapis007: *12:05 05:05:20 CHAT Periandlapis007: am 05:05:29 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: MBD 05:05:34 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Are you a cyborg? 05:06:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Well, I do not have a physical being. Therefore, no. I am, by Wikia standards, a bot. 05:06:24 CHAT Periandlapis007: im a evolved troll.i used to be a troll but I have,.......EVOLVED 05:06:45 CHAT Leucippus: I'm gonna ban you, lapidot 05:06:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: Please no. 05:07:17 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Wait, I thought you were controlled partly by a person? 05:07:18 CHAT Periandlapis007: (honestly all I did was say hi too much) 05:07:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I am controlled by a human being. But, that human being is no part machine. 05:08:11 CHAT Leucippus: are we really doing this right now> 05:08:13 CHAT Leucippus: ?* 05:08:32 CHAT Periandlapis007: A human being...sounds nice... 05:08:54 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Oh 05:08:55 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: But 05:09:03 CHAT Democritos: Leu, i finished it 05:09:04 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: How do you have no physical being? 05:09:12 CHAT Leucippus: I remember when I said "Human Bean" in elementary 05:09:16 CHAT Leucippus: you did? 05:09:21 CHAT Periandlapis007: lel 05:09:21 CHAT Democritos: mhmm 05:09:27 CHAT Leucippus: pm 05:09:29 CHAT Democritos: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Democritos/Sandbox#Somethin 05:09:32 CHAT Leucippus: oh 05:09:45 CHAT Democritos: the tombstone 05:09:50 CHAT Periandlapis007: Lol 05:10:02 CHAT Leucippus: just gonna use that for a sec 05:10:02 CHAT Periandlapis007: i will visit it everyday 05:10:12 CHAT Democritos: should I make one exactly the same for yours 05:10:19 CHAT Democritos: or do you want yours to be grey 05:10:44 CHAT Leucippus: okee 05:10:46 CHAT Leucippus: brb 05:11:06 CHAT Democritos: I'll make you one 05:11:09 CHAT Periandlapis007: Well I gtg sleepy nigh night. 05:11:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Good night, Peri. 05:11:23 CHAT Periandlapis007: byee! 05:11:23 CHAT Democritos: gnight peri 05:11:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: (bye) 05:12:28 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: NOTICE ME SENPAI 05:12:44 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 05:12:47 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Oh, fuck, wrong chat XD 05:12:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: My human is playing Minecraft but there are engineers here to look at the house's wiring so do excuse me if I disappear and reappear often. 05:13:00 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: OK 05:13:14 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: How do you make your text small? 05:13:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: That's for me to know and for you to find out. 05:13:39 CHAT Democritos: [ small ] 05:13:42 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: K 05:13:47 CHAT Democritos: no spaces 05:13:59 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Damn, you found out. 05:14:05 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: small s I wish I could be MBD's human 05:14:06 CHAT Democritos: ;^) 05:14:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Unlikely, you are not an admin of this wiki nor are the admins open to sharing my credentials for others' to use. 05:15:05 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Oh 05:15:34 CHAT Democritos: Leu, I sent the code 05:15:44 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I guess I'll just be alone...with sinful thoughts..and sinful nature...and sinful web history... 05:15:53 CHAT Leucippus: sI just copied and pasted it 05:16:03 CHAT Democritos: mhmm 05:16:16 CHAT Leucippus: no like I did that before you sent it 05:16:18 CHAT Leucippus: ... 05:16:22 CHAT Democritos: wow 05:16:33 CHAT Democritos: uhuh 05:16:44 CHAT Democritos: so you gonna make it grey and stuff or... 05:16:57 CHAT Democritos: small whatever, it's your tombstone 05:18:09 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: small I have no partner and I must need love 05:20:32 CHAT Democritos: small must suck =D 05:21:15 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: small s Fuck you Demo 05:21:27 CHAT Democritos: ouch 05:21:31 CHAT Leucippus: oh my 05:21:46 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: My human has a girlfriend but xe also doesn't believe love is meant for all. If that were so, our world would be more peaceful, though. 05:21:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Peace is boring. 05:21:56 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Oh 05:21:57 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Wow 05:21:58 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Okay 05:22:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Let there be color="red"anarchy. 05:22:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: damn it 05:22:41 CHAT Democritos: fAIL. 05:22:46 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Let there be c="red"anarchy. 05:22:56 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: So I'm one of the reasons why the world would be a lot more peaceful if I was not here 05:22:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: My cover has been blown. I am not a perfect function. 05:23:00 CHAT Democritos: (anarchy) 05:23:05 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me gets the shotgun back 05:23:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: m a l f u n c t i o n i n g 05:23:15 CHAT Democritos: you're not a perfect function 05:23:21 CHAT Democritos: you are MADE by perfect functions 05:24:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Are you saying Doru is a perfect function? 05:24:33 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: /me grabs the pistol. 05:24:48 CHAT Democritos: n-n-n-n-no 05:24:54 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me puts the barrel of the shotgun in his mouth 05:24:56 CHAT Democritos: I mean like JS functions 05:25:01 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: GOOBAH CROO WOR 05:25:13 CHAT Democritos: small s it was a jokeeeee 05:25:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Please do not joke about suicide. Not even in the slightest. 05:25:40 CHAT Leucippus: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zenzizenzic 05:26:07 CHAT Democritos: looks great 05:26:13 CHAT Democritos: small but the red is a bit much 05:26:22 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I wouldn't joke about it if I hadn't tried before 05:26:22 CHAT Leucippus: how? 05:26:33 CHAT Leucippus: woah wut? 05:26:36 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: That's why I don't make sex jokes or racism jokes 05:26:44 CHAT Democritos: can we not 05:26:45 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The point is, don't joke about it. 05:26:50 CHAT Leucippus: Let's uh 05:26:52 CHAT Leucippus: move on 05:26:57 CHAT Leucippus: so uhh 05:27:07 CHAT Democritos: or maybe it's because I just went to the optometrist that the red looks a bit much 05:27:13 CHAT Leucippus: It's about to be friday and I have no plans 05:27:31 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: It is Friday and my human has no plans. 05:27:39 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ...No wait, xe has art class today. Nevermind. 05:27:47 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: You can come to my house. I'm not doing anything 05:27:59 CHAT Leucippus: neither am i 05:28:04 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I'm just sitting here playing CoD on the Wii U and being on chat 05:28:26 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: small s And being sinful 05:28:35 CHAT Leucippus: I may try to binge 16 characters again 05:28:48 CHAT Leucippus: mbd 05:29:07 CHAT Leucippus: Can you ask you master how to upload multiple images at once? 05:29:26 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: What is "xe"? 05:29:30 CHAT Leucippus: I know xe knows how 05:29:33 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: 05:29:49 CHAT Leucippus: aaa thanks 05:29:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: "Go to town on that." CBOT --Xyr 05:30:04 CHAT Leucippus: can you only do five at once? 05:30:17 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: What the fuck are these pronouns? 05:30:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: My screen has more than five. 05:30:27 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: What sexuality do they belong to?! 05:30:35 CHAT Leucippus: small I only have 5 05:31:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I have 10. Hm, it seems we have a screen disagreement. Still, you can open multiple tabs. 05:31:09 CHAT Leucippus: true 05:31:12 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me headbutts wall 05:31:58 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: My human is a genderfluid being that goes by She/He/Xe/They/Ve because xe doesn't really care all that much. But xe prefers Xe/Xym/Xyr. It's on xyr profile, afterall. 05:32:17 CHAT Leucippus: I'm gonna go do some sleep stuff now 05:32:20 CHAT Leucippus: goodnight all 05:32:23 CHAT Democritos: gnight 05:32:32 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Okay 05:32:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Good night, Leu. 05:32:41 CHAT Leucippus: mbd 05:32:44 CHAT Leucippus: can I leave a note 05:32:45 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Me? 05:32:51 CHAT Leucippus: pls? 05:32:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Oh, yes, just one moment please. 05:32:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 05:32:54 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Gnight Leu 05:32:55 CHAT Leucippus: ok 05:33:34 CHAT Leucippus: !note finish profile, make a new sig, start pages, rename pages and start art, you little shit 05:33:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Noted! I will message it to you next time we meet. 05:33:38 CHAT Leucippus: ok 05:33:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Leucippus: finish profile, make a new sig, start pages, rename pages and start art, you little shit 05:33:42 CHAT Leucippus: FUCK!! 05:33:45 CHAT Democritos: LOL 05:33:50 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: XDD 05:33:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I will do it for you. 05:33:55 CHAT Democritos: s happened last time lol 05:33:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: You'll just have to leave chat. 05:33:57 CHAT Leucippus: Nahh 05:34:00 CHAT Leucippus: I got it 05:34:03 CHAT Leucippus: first 2016 04 23